


Puck

by smiling_soul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fairies, I was supposed to be studying, Stiles sorta leaving, excluded from pack, jerk!pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiling_soul/pseuds/smiling_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets ignored by the pack and takes a short leave. In the meanwhile he gets reunited with Sage, but is Sage really just normal.<br/>I was supposed to be studying. Don't blame me it's the middle of the night and I'm giving up on ever passing anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puck

He didn’t notice at first. There had been tests they had to study for, so he hadn’t been bothered by it. He had been studying himself so he didn’t actually notice nobody answered his texts.

Stiles did bother that he couldn’t reach Scott when he wanted to tell him he’d be gone for a couple of weeks to his grandparents. Stiles had texted him a couple of times, but never got an answer. Whenever he went over to the Mccall house,  Melissa would tell  him Scott wasn’t home. Stiles had told her he’d be leaving that week and she promised she would tell Scott. But by the day he was leaving he still hadn’t heard from anyone of the pack. It made him a bit sad, but he tried to reach them in every way he could think of. But even Danny seemed to ignore him when Stiles tried to hold him after the last lacrosse practice.

So Stiles left Beacon Hills with nobody but his father and Melissa, who gave him an apologetic smile, to say goodbye. He wanted to say Melissa it was okay, he could live with it. But at the moment he was incredibly mad. At all of them. When he got back he would burn all of their tails, they couldn’t hide from him forever.

The first days Stiles was at his grandparents house he stayed in his room. Sulking. He had a lot of sulking to do. Only when he arrived at ‘pops’ and ‘moms’ he actually started feeling depressed because apparently his friends didn’t want him anymore. He hadn’t heard one word from his so called friends for over a month. A whole month he had been sending texts, knocking at their doors, tried to stalk them.

“Genim, isn’t it time to come out of your room now?” an old man asked by the door of his room.

“I don’t want to Pops, don’t you see I’m very busy trying to forget my old friends.” Stiles said.

“Well if you want to forget old friends, do you want to remember really old friends?” Pops said back.

“What really old friends, are you talking about Moms bridge club?” Stiles grinned, he knew where this was going.

“Oh so you don’t want to see this adorable girl you once shared your bathtub with. She grew up you know, bet she can still take you on when it comes to your kiddyfights.” Pops was grinning too.

“So where do I find my old princess?” Stiles couldn’t stop grinning know. He was hoping she didn’t change since he last saw her.

And while thinking that a wild haired brunette came running in his room.

“Stiles!!! You brat!! Where have you been?” she yelled and then jumped him. Which led to both of them rolling of the bed.

“Sage! God, I’ve missed you.” Stiles started to hug her. Then he took a good look at her. She was almost the same as all those years ago. Wild hair, mischievous green eyes and a grin that went behind her ears. Only one thing had changed instead of a princess he was calling her a queen in the back of his mind now.

“Alrighty Puck, we have four weeks together and so much to do. So get your clothes on your ass and pack your swimming gear so I can take you to the creek.” She smiled at him, almost like they hadn’t been apart for 10 years.

 The creek was still the same as 10 years ago too. The same people who spent their summer vacation swimming and playing games there. Stiles was greeted by several people who still remembered him. People who were glad to see him, who asked him how he had been doing. People who asked if they’d see him again tomorrow. Stiles couldn’t help but feel glad. At least they cared for him. He spent three weeks partying at the creek. He actually learned how to hold his booze, there was something really special in the cocktails the Sidhe made. The local people called everyone that came to the creek Sidhe. It made Stiles curiosity itch, but he never asked the Sidhe themselves why they were called that way. He would probably investigate it when he was back home.

But at the moment he was enjoying the festivity that came with going to the creek. He loved it when they would meet late at night, to play with fireworks. He knew it was probably dangerous, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind it.

It was the day before he would go back home when he was lying with Sage on his back near the creek. They were watching the stars together when Stiles said it.

“I really don’t want to go back”

“Why?” Sage asked, she turned to face him.

“I’m happy here, everyone cares for me. And back home, I have only my dad now.”

“Then stay.” Sage said as it was the most easy thing in the world.

“I can’t, my dad needs me.”

Stiles sighed, his feelings were really mixed up. And then for some weird reason Sage straddled him.

“Stiles, I know you’re lonely back there, and if it makes you feel sad, then don’t go back. You should be selfish for once. You’ve never been before, so nobody will blame you if you choose yourself for once.”

Stiles sat up. “Not yet Titania, I can’t leave my dad yet.”

Sage smiled and then hugged him.

“Will you wait for me Sage? Just give me a little more time.”

The day Stiles left there was a mob gathering in the airport. The entire Sidhe had come to say goodbye. All of them had little gifts for Stiles. Most of them where earrings, which he could actually use now since they had pierced his ears. Although he had to admit they went a little overboard with it. Four holes in each ear, so yes earrings where useful now. He liked the gifts, they all had little runes on them. Even Sage had a parting gift, she was the only who gave him a necklace. It had a blue stone with a rune on it. Stiles felt mesmerized by it.

Stiles hugged each one of them, promising them to return as soon as possible. He started missing them the moment he turned his back.

Beacon hills felt dim compared to the creek. His dad was glad Stiles was back. Reporting nothing had happened while he was away. Melissa came over for dinner the evening he returned.

“I don’t know what’s going on with them, Scott never even asked where you were. Even Isaac didn’t react when I asked about you. I think they still haven’t realized you’ve been gone for four weeks. I’m sorry Stiles, I tried yelling at Scott and Isaac but they’re barely at home.”

“It’s okay Melissa, I’m getting over it actually. I tried to contact them, but clearly they don’t want to see me anymore. I like to stop thinking about it and just move on.”

“Oh Stiles.” Melissa hugged him. Stiles knew she felt sorry for him. He knew she hoped he and Scott would make up and be friends as usual. But for Stiles it didn’t matter anymore. He had Sage and the Sidhe if he felt lonely. He had never taken the necklace of since he had gotten it. Nor did he ever go out without wearing at least four pairs of earrings. He didn’t feel that lonely while wearing them, it almost felt like they were with him when wore them. He texted Sage each day, and every three days the Sidhe would drag a laptop to the creek to skype with him. No he didn’t feel that lonely.

When school started again a lot of people stared at him. At first he didn’t really realize why, until he went to the toilets and watched himself in the mirror. His jewelry wasn’t the only thing that stood out. He kind of radiated a bit, his eyes were a tad greener than they used to be. Stiles didn’t know why, but it didn’t feel like a bad look so he didn’t bother to think too much about it. He just went to class like he should even though it didn’t interest him at all. Not like how it used to.

Stiles had been minding his own business so it wasn’t until the end of the day, while he was talking with a girl from is literature class, when something pack related actually happened. Peter was staring at him from the parking lot. Peter was walking toward him from the parking lot. He said goodbye to the girl and walked toward Peter.

“Stiles, where have you been lately?”

“What do you mean where have I been?” Stiles answered

“Well I haven’t seen you in three months, why didn’t you come to the pack meetings?” Peter then asked.

“What pack meetings? They have been ignoring me for three months. I bet they didn’t even notice I’ve been away over summer. Well they didn’t bother to answer my texts, so the ball has been in their camp for a while. And now that ball has deflated.” Stiles yelled. He was getting mad about it now.

“What!! I didn’t know. Really, wait ‘till I get my hands on them. I really should’ve bitten you.”

“Peter, don’t bother. This ship sails itself now. I don’t need them, since they don’t need me. I’m only finishing school here for dad.” Stiles then said, he started to feel detached again.

“Stiles..”

“Goodbye Peter.” Stiles then started walking to his jeep. When he got home he realized he never even noticed if the pack was at school.

“Meh, better make my homework before I get on skype.”

“Where have you been the last three months?”

“Hello to you too Derek. Um, home, moms and pops and finally home. Why bother now. I told Peter not to bother about it.”

“Alright then, why are you avoiding the pack.” Derek then asked.

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Stiles was getting mad again. ‘He’ had been avoiding the pack?

“Well I haven’t seen you in three months, and you never showed up at the pack meetings.” Derek said.

“I have never been informed about any meetings, I have been ignored, nobody answered my texts, or opened the door for me in the last three months. Nobody even bothered to listen to me when I tried to tell them I would go away for a month and now your accusing me of ignoring the pack?!” He was puffing through his nose.

“What?!”

“Yes Derek, that’s how it went. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to talk to some people who actually bother to talk to me when they can.”

Derek went away, he looked brooding. Stiles couldn’t bother, so now they were blaming him. He started to really hate this place. If only his dad wouldn’t be lonely without him.

And at that moment his dad came in his room.

“So Stiles, I think we should talk.”

“Dad I didn’t have sex over summer, and if I did I used a condom.”

“That’s not what I need to talk to you about. Wait a moment you had sex?!”

“No I didn’t, what do we have to have a talk about?”

“I’m going on a date with Melissa.”

“Okay dad, we need to have the safe sex talk.” Stiles grinned.

His dad grinned back “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m away.”

“I won’t, dad, have fun.”

So Stiles finally could put skype on. But Sage wasn’t there. What if she was mad because he was late. He sent a text to her.

There was a buzzing sound from behind him immediately.

“Missed me?”

Stiles turned around “Sage!”

“Hiya Puck, so you’re coming to the creek with me already?” she said.

“Just a bit more, I need to be sure it’s working out between dad and Melissa.” Stiles answered.

“Okay.” Sage smiled and jumped to him. She gave him a peck on the nose. “We’re missing you”

“I’m missing you guys too, I’m coming back as soon as possible.” He put her hair behind her ear. He liked the shape of her ear, it reminded him of a fairy sometimes. Then he kissed her, because he wanted to. His green eyed queen. Then she smirked at him and jumped out of his window. Really he should do something about that. Sometimes he wondered if there was a neon sign outside his window he didn’t know of.

The weeks then went on as usual. Stiles went to school, talked to everyone but the pack, you’d almost think he was popular. All he wanted was to go back to the creek. And then the day came someone pulled his shoulder to turn him around. And for the first time in months he saw the pack looking at him.

“What?” Stiles blurted out, not sounding as confident as he wanted to.

Scott fidgeted, “We were wondering how you’ve been.”

“I’m doing fine, why?” Stiles gained confidence, he really didn’t want to talk to them anymore.

“Well, your dad’s coming over for dinner tonight. And I heard him and mom talking about moving in together.”

“That’s great, he won’t be lonely then.” Stiles started to smile. He could finally go to the creek without worries. He’d sent a message to moms and pops to call dad to say he’s fine. He could finally go to his queen.

He turned around and started to walk away. He could feel Scott’s hand going through him, it was already too late. He had made his decision. He turned to face the pack one last time. Smiling at them, he tried to forgive them, but he was going home now. To the Sidhe and his queen. While he was smiling he realized he had never researched what the Sidhe exactly were, but then he didn’t need to, he already knew. He had always known they were his family.

That was the last the pack ever saw of Stiles. A smiling face before he disapparated in front of them.

He was dressed in green, his face plastered with a mischievous grin, a flowercrown placed upon his head. He was bowing for his queen, then he stood up. And went to stand beside her. He claimed his place and looked at her.

“Titania”

“Puck”

**Author's Note:**

> Still not sure what this is. I'm leaving it at this. I don't know if I'll ever write a follow up but I hope you sort of like the ending. There are still some holes, maybe I'll fill them in one day. I don't know, If you really need to know something just ask. The only question I won't answer is why the pack started to excluding him, cause I want to keep a chance for a follow up.


End file.
